The Chosen One
by Your favorite little author
Summary: The Z team is gone but they left behind their offsprings. Now, Jade has to pick to decide which side she's on: good like the last z team or evil with the mysterious hottie Zane, the fate of Planet Vageta and Planet Earth rest within her desicion.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z I do however own the characters so unless I tell you otherwise STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM…please review

Jade awoke to her mother screaming about, something. Jade just rolled over and ignored it, the sun shone bright on her purple bedspread, to bright. Her sea green hair fell lightly over her pillow. She didn't want to go to school, then again when did she ever? Except to see her friends, and it was a new school year, but that was no reason to go. Her mother's screams died away, and Jade smiled to herself. _Looks like she finally ga _but her thoughts were interrupted by the ice cold water being poured over her head. Jade shot up ready to pounce on her mother, she cursed the whole time she got ready for school.

She pulled up to her the parking lot, putting her lipstick on and checking herself in the mirror, perfect. She opened up the door of her car and got swarmed by people. Jade was the in person, queen of the school. Her two closest friends were in lead of the crowd.

"Hey," said Gona, Gona was the sweetest girl in school. She was nice to everyone and always gave people second chances, she also like to eat you wouldn't be able to tell, she was thin. Not, disgustingly thin though, just the right kind of thin. She had brown eyes and was a happy person, no matter what the circumstances. She lived at Hillstock Home for girls, which was a house for girls whom were homeless.

"Hey, girl," said Tammy, Tammy had blond hairy that was wavy; She always wore a headband in it. Tammy was the one who was mean, kind of. Well, she wasn't mean necessarily she just told people what she thought of them, the 'idiots that try to join the group need to be told to back off' was what she said often. She also lived at Hillstock, although only Jade knew it about these two girls, no one else did, it was a complete secret.

"Hey," said Jade, Jade was the 'leader' as some would say, Gona was the "sweetheart", and Tammy was the "school witch". They began to make their way through the crowd.

They walked down the hall and passed by some lockers, there was Rea, the one who _hated _Jade, Tammy, and even Gona. She hated them since kindergarten when she said something mean to Jade so Tammy poured milk on her head. Ever since then they've been enemies. She glared at them as they walked in unison down the hall. She then came up to Jade.

"It's a new year, a lot of things are changing, pretty soon you won't even be queen of the school," she said

"And who is going to take it? You?" asked Tammy in disgust, "No, all that going to be taken is a couple of bones in the bad nose job when I punch you, which will be in 5 seconds if you don't get you and your fake designer nails away from us". Rea looked at her and Tammy began counting, when she got to three Rea finally walked away.

They talked about it on their way to their lockers.

"She's going down," said Tammy, "Mark my words, she will go down"

"Well, she's right," said Gona, they all stared at her in disbelief of what she just said but then she added, "Oh no! Not about Jade loosing her crown but about it's a new year, and a lot of things have changed, maybe she's changed" They both stared at her as if she couldn't get any dumber.

"Wake up, Gona!" said Jade, "she'll always be an evil bi-" but she got interrupted by the stare Gona had, she was gapping. They knew this look, they rarely saw it but they new it, it mean she fell head over heals for someone, and she couldn't believe it. Jade and Tammy looked forward and saw what she was gaping at. There, at an opened locker was a guy. He looked about 17 or 18 and had golden hair that looked messy. He was about 5'5 and was tan. He also looked strong. He was looking down at a piece of paper.

"Oh my," said Jade, "He's hot, Gona"

"Yeah," said Tammy, "let's go introduce ourselves" her and Jade pulled Gona but they both stopped when they saw Eric talking to him, pointing at the paper. Eric was Tammy's big brother, he was a year older then them all. He had dark blue hair that was real short.

"Eric?" Tammy gaped, Eric and the guy turned.

"And this is Tammy, my little sister," said Eric embarrassed.

"Oh, hello," said the guy; he had a deep voice and an Irish accent.

"Hi," said Tammy and glared at Eric through gritted through teeth she added, "Eric, I need to talk to you"

"No I'm bu-" but he couldn't finish, Tammy grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him away.

When they got out of earshot she yelled at him, "What are you doing talking to him?"

"I'm his guide, _excuse_ me," he said

"He's in your classes?" asked Tammy and he nodded. "That means he's in Jades classes," she said, Jade was in classes with seniors because of her high intelligence, all of the girls were juniors, though were all juniors though.

"Hello, I'm Jade," said Jade and held her hand out to the guy after Tammy pulled Eric away.

"I'm Will," he said and shook her hand.

"This is Gona," said Jade, Gona just stood there so Jade elbowed her in the side.

"Yeah, hi I'm Gona," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," he said and smiled, "I'm Will". The bell rang and they departed.

Jade walked into her first class and saw Will talking to Eric. Jade went over and sat next to them.

"Hey you guys," she said

"Hey, Jade," said Eric

"Hello," said Will and smiled

"Will this is," said Eric

"Jade," he finished, "we've met"

"Oh," he said. Their class dragged on with Ms. Dawn and then the bell rang again.

Jade went to her second class alone, Eric and Will had another class. She walked in and saw a guy there that made her pull a Gona. Her mouth dropped open and she froze. There, taking to Mr. Francisco was a guy with black hair that was short and spiked.


	2. Zane

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, you know the drill

Chapter 2

Zane

Authors note: Wow, I never did an author note before, this is cool. Sorry, off topic. I wanted to say thank you for the reviews and if you haven't read the first chapter you'll be lost so u probably wanna do that first. Thanks for reviews again, and people who haven't reviewed, PLEASE DO 'puppy dog eyes' oh and um if you like my story you might wanna check out seedeadpeople98's stories. 

&&&&&&&&&

Jade stood there shocked. He was tan, he was sitting down but from there he looked about 5'6, and he had dark brown eyes. The teacher came over to talk to her now.

"Hello, Jade?" he asked

"Huh?" she asked still staring at the guy

"Are you Jade?" he said a little louder she turned

"I'm sorry, what? Oh, yes I am," she said snapping back to reality

"O.K. you can sit by Zane," he said

"Who?" she asked confused she had no idea there was anyone in the school with such a name

"Zane, Zane this is Jade, she'll sit next to you," said Mr. Francisco calling to the boy

"Yeah whatever," he said not looking up, he had a mixed accent. Sort of an English, Irish, and country all in one, she had never heard something like that before. She smiled and went and sat down gracefully.

"Hey, I'm Jade," she said in a sweet voice

"He just said that," he said in a 'duh' voice, still not looking up

She opened her mouth in surprise, that was rude, but she let it past "And um you're Zane"

"He just said that, too," he said, again still not looking up

"Well, we're going to be sitting together I thought I'd be nice," she said offended

"Yeah, to bad we're sitting together, I can't stand annoying people," he said

"Yeah, to bad, I have to sit next to pig-headed jerk, who is a wannabe know-it-all," she said challengingly, at this, he looked up. He looked surprised for a split second, and then he just smirked. A smirk (that she would never admit) wanted to make her faint. Class ended soon and then so did her next class, and then lunch came. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about that jerk.

She walked in the lunchroom and began walking to THE TABLE, which is where her and her group sits at, everyone wished they could sit at THE TABLE with THE GROUP, but not everyone was that lucky. She began walking when she stopped dead in her tracks, there, sitting at THE TABLE with THE GROUP, was Zane.

Jade looked at Gona and Tammy, they were supposed to be her two best friends! How could they let him sit there? She noticed Will was also there sitting next to Eric (who was always there). _I'll set them straight. _She slammed her books down, everyone turned to her.

"Oh it's miss Mary Poppins," said Zane

"Gona, Tammy, can I have a word with you two?" she said through gritted teeth, Gona gulped and nodded, the girls followed Jade out.

"He's an asshole," said Jade simply, "He's never going to sit here again" Tammy and Gona just nodded.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, never did, most likely never will.

Authors note: I'm sorry I ended the last chapter so abruptly (I promise I'll make up for it); I couldn't write anymore, it's a long story. Well, thank you for reviews everyone, I'm sorry for my mistakes, spelling and etc.

Chapter 3 

"Can you at least tell us what he's done?" asked Gona

Jade kind of looked side ways, she looked as if she didn't want to say. Then she mumbled, kind of embarrassed, "He rejected me"

"Well what do you mean?" asked Tammy

She kept looking at her feet, "He didn't even acknowledge me, actually," she looked up, "he insulted me, too".

"That's it?" asked Tammy

"That's it?" asked Jade surprised

"Well," said Tammy, "The Jade I know never let a guy get away, she liked him playing hard to get"

"Tammy! Are you saying something?" asked Jade astonished

Tammy shifted, "maybe"

"Well?" asked Jade her anger rising

"You're getting stuck-up, O.K., there, I said it!" said Tammy

"Stuck-up?" asked Jade angry and shocked

"Yeah, you can't even stand a guy not worshiping you!" said Tammy, "Get over it!"

"Fine! You don't want to hear me complain, you don't have to," said Jade simply

"What do you mean?" asked Tammy taken back

"You heard me," said Jade standing poised, "You're out of the group".

Pretty soon school ended and Gona came to Jades house like usual, except this time Tammy wasn't there. They sat there, in awkward silence on Jades couch

"I miss her," said Gona, Jade stayed quiet. "Tammy, I mean," Gona added, thinking Jade didn't know whom she was talking about. But Jade did know, it was all she could think about.

"Maybe you should make up with her, you know?" said Gona yet Jade still remained quiet. "Maybe you should talk to her,"

Jade talked finally but with an attitude, "And what? Say I'm sorry? Do you think she was right?"

"No!" said Gona defensively, "She did kind of tell the truth, though" Jades eyes flashed red (metaphorically speaking, for those who didn't now) then she calmed down. Gona would never lie or be mean, so Tammy must have been right. Oh man, I hate it when that happens, Jade thought.

_Dear diary,_

_I got in a fight with Tammy today, I hate fighting with her. I told her she was out of the group; I can't believe I told her that. All because of Zane, Zane is evil, but I'll get him. Tammy was actually right about what we fought about (I hate that), I'll have to apologize to her (I hate that, too). I have a masterful plan for getting Zane, I'll get him, don't worry. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Jade_

Jade and Gona walked into the school together and saw Tammy.

"Tammy," said Jade, but Tammy just waved off whatever she was going to say and she spoke, "I'm sorry Jade, it was mean and-"

Jade finished it; "completely right" Tammy shut her mouth and gave a tiny nod. They hugged and left to their first classes.

Jade walked into her class and went and sat next to Eric and Will. "Hey," they greeted her; she returned it and then added to Will, "can I talk to you after class?" he nodded.

The class was so boring so Jade just sat there and doodled on her paper. After class came and she pulled Will out. "You know Gona, right?" she asked, he nodded. She added, "Good, like her?" he shrugged. "Talk to her," said Jade and walked away.

She came to her class with Zane, she walked poised and gracefully to her seat. Zane sat there, and Jade ignored him. She flipped her hair and tucked it behind her ears as she began to write. Rea walked over to Zanes desk. This was unexpected, thought Jade. Rea hung all over his desk flirting. Jade drew in an unsteady breath. She looked at Zane then he spoke.

"Rea," he said in an admiring tone, "Go away" Rea opened her mouth in shock and so did Jade. He smiled at her surprise and being offended. He put his head back down and began to write. Jade smiled to Rea, who still had a completely astonished face. Then she straightened up and walked away. Well this definitely is an interesting year, Jade thought.

Author note: So yeah there you go, like it? Please share what you think, I don't want to sound desperate for reviews but PLEASE REVIEW (thank you);)


	4. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ 

Author note: Thanks for reviewing, um if you haven't read the last chapters, you won't understand the story.

Chapter 4 

shock

Two weeks passed from when Jade first met him, and she still didn't have him. Neither did any girl in school, _maybe he's gay. _She walked down the slippery wet road. She came up to her drive way and saw there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. It was a Spider Eclipse! Her parents did have some money, but not that kind of money. She opened the door and heard voices coming from the kitchen. She walked through the door and saw

something she would have never expected.

There, talking to _her _parents was Zane she dropped her books to the ground. Zane was with two other people, probably his parents. Everyone looked to see where the nose came from. Zane saw her and looked oddly at her.

"Ah, here's my daughter Jade," said her mom, "This is Mr. And Mrs.Yortsed and their son-"

"Zane," Jade finished

"Oh," she the black haired woman named Mrs.Yortsed in surprise, "You know each other?" Jade just stood there.

"They moved to our street from, oh where was it?" said her dad

"Far away," said Mr. Yortsed, whom also had black hair.

They left soon and Gona and Tammy came over. Up stairs in Jades room they talked.

"Yeah when we first came to Hillstock-" said Tammy but she got interrupted by a sound of rustling leaves outside "What was that?" asked Tammy

"I don't know," Jade said, they went over to her open window and peered down at nothing. Then they heard a shattering of glass down stairs. "The cat," Jade lied and turned the radio on very loud. Of course, she did know what it the shattering glass was, they were doing it again. They always fought, but Jade just told Gona and Tammy that they were a perfect couple.

The end of fall drew close and still, she did not have Zane. Gona, however, had Will. They were dating and were an adorable couple, Zane and her at least was on a Simi-talking bases. They had mini conversations. On Friday night Jade came home from the movies where she watched a horror movie with Gona and Tammy. She walked into the house and heard screaming. _Oh no_, she thought. She did what she did and this situation and ran upstairs, however, when she was halfway up she was stopped.

"Now, you ran her up to her room again!" yelled her mom

"Shut up! It's your fault!" yelled her dad, Jade started to go up again but stopped when she heard her mom yelling even more, suddenly Jade was furious. She hated it, she wanted it to end, she couldn't stand them. She ran angrily down the stairs.

"Stop it!" yelled Jade at the top of her lungs, her screams were piercing, "Just shut up!" the rest was a blur, she was so angry. She felt, something. It was like a surge of power, and the rest was a blur, she was just so angry. Outside of the house, someone was alerted of this surge of power, they knew, she was the one.

**No, no! Let me out! I want out! I hate it in here! Jade banged the wall, which she couldn't see because it was so dark, to dark. She heard voices, her mom and her dad! She screamed for them but they didn't come they just yelled at each other. No! Please help! Please! Jade awoke, shocked, sweat drenched her clothes and her hair clung to her face. But that wasn't what shocked her, she was floating. She dropped to the bed a split second after she awoke, but she knew what had happened, she new that she would never be the same.**

Jade walked down the hall on the edge. _I was still dreaming, I mean people don't just float! _She thought reassuring herself, but part of her didn't believe it.

"Hey, Jade," Jade jumped and realized it was just Tammy

"Whoa, someone's jumpy," said Tammy

"Bad night," said Jade, and sipped her French Vanilla Cappuccino. Tammy nodded and began talking about, something. Jade didn't bother trying to pay attention; she just wasn't in the mood.

In her class with Zane she sat down in her normal seat.

"Hello," he said, she took out her books and then stopped, realizing he was talking to her.

"Oh, hi," she said, Mr. Francisco passed out the test they took and Zane groaned at his.

"What did you get?" she asked

"A 43," he said kind of meanly

"Oh," she said and looked at hers, an 82.

"You'll do better next time," she said

"I don't care," he said and made a ball out of it and chunked it in the trashcan, "So are you going to the movies Friday?"

"Not yet," she said, getting her hopes up

"Oh," he said simply and began to write their assignment. _Oh great, I thought he would actually ask me out, _she thought. Lunch soon came. Jade walked to THE Table and sat down (Zane was a permanent member of THE group now). Rea walked by the table and smiled slyly, Jade looked at her suspiciously. Then, the intercom came on and Reas voice filled the room.

_Authors note: A cliffhanger! TRUST ME you don't want to miss the next The Chosen One chapter. Keep on reviewing!_


	5. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Authors note: If you haven't read any other of my chapters you'll be confused. Thanks for reviews

Chapter 5

Trouble

Reas voice filled the room, heads turned to see, and Jade new whatever she was doing, it wasn't good. She stole a glance at Tammy and Gona, Tammy looked suspicious and Gona looked a little fearful but both looked confused. Jade turned her attention back at Rea.

"Attention, attention," she said, "Fellow students, I have two very interesting pieces of information that I'm sure you would all love to know" She smiled cunningly. Her long black hair fell down over her shoulders and with her smile it made her look like a snake ready to attack in a beautiful yet scary way. Jade looked around for any teachers, surely they wouldn't let her do anything too bad, but no teachers were in sight.

"The first piece is concerning Tammy and Gona," she pointed to Tammy and Gona sitting across from Jade, Tammys mouth dropped open and Gona just sat there. "These two girls have happy, wonderful lives, right? We all want their lives right? Wrong, these girls are really orphans, the stay at the sorry-excuse-for-a-home Hillstock Home for Girls" It was silent in the whole cafeteria; Tammy and Gona sat there in shock. _How did she find out?_ Wondered Jade but as soon as she thought that she new, The nose they heard out of her window that day her parents were fighting downstairs, it was her, it was Rea. _But if she was there then, she knows about- _but Reas voice interrupted Jades thoughts.

"The second little bit of information I have is about Jade herself," Rea smiled evilly at her, "and _her_ darling family" Jade heard enough she jumped up and began toward the stage, that was on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Shut up, you whore!" yelled Jade

"Stay out of our lives!" yelled Tammy, Jade realized she was right behind her; Gona however was still sitting at the table.

"Oh but this is good, even you don't know about this," said Rea to Tammy _No, please no, _thought Jade.

Rea continued, "Our perfect little Jade isn't so perfect, her parents fight more then anyone knows. They get so mad at each other her mom even threw a glass vase at her dad, their getting divorced" Jade stopped dead in her tracks and her heart stopped for what seemed like forever. S_he is lying, she has to be lying. _Rea smiled wickedly in triumph and walked off the stage. Tammy was stopped also, apparently by the news she never knew about one of her best friends parents. Jade didn't even know what she was doing; she just jumped on Rea and began punching her fiercely. Reas nose poured as much blood as Jades eyes poured tears, then Jade punched her as hard as she could, and Rea practically, actually, she _did _fly into the wall, by the fierceness of the punch.

"Liar! I hate you!" but Jade felt someone pull her off, she got in one more good kick though before totally off. There. Mr. Yoke was holding her, Jade got loose of his grip somehow and ran out the doors, she could barely hear Tammys screams trying to get her to come back, she could barely hear the roars of Mr. Yoke telling her how much trouble she was in, she could barely even hear the nose of the students exclaiming in horror of what she had done, all she could hear was her heart beating against her chest as she raced for her house.

She slammed open the door and into her house, her parents were sitting at the kitchen table, over paperwork.

"Honey," her mom said in alarm and got up as her dad grabbed the papers and shoved them in the folder

"Is it true?" asked Jade shaking with anger yet keeping her voice shaky, but low.

"Is what true? What happened-" her mom said

"Y'all are getting divorced!" she yelled

"Now honey calm-" her mom began

"Shut up! Is it true?" she interrupted

"Don't talk to your mother that way," her dad said

"But it's okay for you to hit her?" Jade demanded, tears streaming down her face

"I never-" he said shocked

"Yes you have! You were just too angry to remember! Tell me if it's true, now!" Jade demanded in a scream

"Yes," her mom said finally, she took a deep breath.

"Oh my god," said Jade tears down her cheeks her mom went over to her about to hug her but Jade backed away.

"Stay together for the kid, remember?" she screamed, "That's what you always told me, I know that was the only reason, but isn't it enough?" she finished shakily but then her voice got fierce again, "What else are y'all hiding from me? What am I adopted?" Her parents stood there, and Jade knew at once the answer.

"No!" she screamed and ran to the office they had where her dad kept paperwork for his business and household stuff. She threw open the cabinet drawer so fast, it ripped off the hinges and everything scattered to the ground. Her 'parents' walked in and her 'mom' tried to talk to her.

"Honey, please, I-" but she was starting to get tears in her eyes

"Where is it?" demanded Jade, sadness had fully left her body, all that was left was anger.

"Now dea-" tried her dad but Jade didn't want to hear it

"Where is it?" she demanded a little bit more forcefully

"You don't have one," said her dad

_Authors note: You like it so far?? I hope so, wait! There's more in chapter 6 so go ahead to it! But, first, PLEASE REVIEW puppy dog eyes_


	6. history

Disclaimer: I _still _do not own Dragon Ball Z

Authors note: Thank you all for reviews, and if you haven't read any of the other chapters there is no hope for you understanding this chapter. If you skipped a chapter you still will most likely not understand this one.

Chapter 6 History 

"What?" asked Jade, maybe she heard wrong, after all, everyone had a birth certificate.

"You don't have one," her 'dad' said a little bit louder

"I-I but I have," Jade stuttered, "drivers license"

"We used a fake to get you it," her 'dad' said, her 'mom' was still crying fiercely.

Jade felt sick, as if she was going to faint. She took her chances anyways and just ran for it. She ran _extremely _fast, although she didn't realize it because her eyes were closed. In the blink of the man who claimed to be her fathers eye and she was gone. She ran and ran smack into someone and fell to the grass. She opened her eyes, and saw standing above her, Zane. He helped her up and she cried long and hard, harder then ever before.

"How? How are you always here when I need you?" she asked looking into his eyes, she had to look up because the top of her head reached the bottom of his. He gave a smirk and led her down, into a sitting position.

"I'll tell you, but not here," he said.

They went to his house on his couch. He looked into her eyes.

"I know it's been hard to learn everything so quick and you probably don't want to hear anymore, but time is short. Have you ever heard of the legendary Z team?" he asked

"Yeah, we learned about them in like the ninth grade, but their just legends, lies, why does it matter?" she asked really wanting to get to the point

"Because their not legends," he said

_Oh great, the one guy I truly like and he's off his rocker_, she thought

"I'm serious," he said

"Sure you are, buddy, excuse me, I should go, the guys with the big white truck are probably coming soon for you," she said getting up, but in an instant he was standing in front of her

"You floated in your bed," he said and she gasped, howdid_ he_ know?

"There," he said, "Now do you believe me?" he asked, she stood there shocked and he gently pushed her back down.

"Like I said, the legendary z team _was _real. They saved the world countless times, through the androids, cell, and the Sayin Prince," he said and took a deep breath, "they of course died, but the had children. Let me start at the beginning: there was once a planet called Planet Vageta, full of Sayins, King Vageta, the name runs in the family, ruled it. He had a son named Vageta and they were famous because, of course they were royal. But Sayins themselves were known for being dominant and dominant they were, except there was one who was more dominant, his well actually no one really knows if it was a guy or girl so I'll call it it, but its name was Freaza.

Freaza took the young Sayin Prince captive and forced him to be one of his henchmen. Vegata escaped and went back to his planet. From there he went on a mission with his loyal servant, Nappa. Nappa and him went to Earth in attempt to take it over, but Goku and the rest of the z team stopped Vageta, Goku was the leader of the z team.

Vageta retreated and soon met a young woman, whose name was Bulma Briefs, I'm sure you've heard of her, she was the daughter of the man who started the first hover car and the capsule. Anyway, Vageta fell in love with her; he was forever bound to her love and by that bound to good. They had two children: Trunks Briefs and Bura Briefs. Trunks briefs died at age 22, fighting for planet Earth. I don't know when Bura died, but I do know she did, but first she had a child, the child was born on December 23. Trunks never had a child, only Bura did, and she only had one. That child, was you," he said. Jade gasped, _he is crazy. _Then she began to laugh, "You're telling me there was once a planet the this guy ruled, he moved here, had two children and only one had one kid and that kid is me and _I'm _supposed to what? Be heir to the throne?" she laughed.

"Yes," he said not a hint of amusement in his face, "Planet Vageta is back and you're the only heir to the throne".

While all this was happening: Jade ran out of the cafeteria doors just after beating the crap out of Rea. Tammy screamed for her to come back. Gona got up about to follow Jade but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Will.

"I need to go to her," said Gona

"It's too late," he said and gestured around the room, "Who do you not see here, besides Jade?"

Gona looked around, "Um, Zane, he's not here," she said, although it was strange, she didn't have to look, she could _feel _it.

"Right, he's gotten her already," he said

"What?" asked Gona, "What do you mean _gotten_?"

"I'll explain on the way," said Will and he grabbed her hand leading her out but Gona stopped,

"What about Tammy?" she asked

"Tammy will come, she'll get it soon," said Will

"Get it? Get what?" asked Gona, anger was actually in her voice, for the first time since just about ever, she was angry, very angry.

"I'll tell you, if you come with me," he said, Gona glanced back at Tammy whom was yelling to someone, and then Gona nodded and walked with him out of the school.

_Author note: What does Will have to tell Gona? How does it tie into Jade and her new found history? Will Jade ever believe Zane? Is Zane a really just a nut? Find out in ch.7!_


	7. destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z 

Authors note: If you haven't read the other chapters (in order or skipped one chapter or more) you'll be confused thanks for reviews, PLEASE REVIEW for people who haven't, plzzzzzzzzzzz. P.S this chapter is like twice as long as usual because it is the last one

Chapter 7 

Destiny

Jade stopped laughing and sat there for a minute then she slowly got up and began walking backwards to the door, keeping an eye on him.

"What _are_ you doing?" Zane asked

"It's okay," she said as if trying not to upset him, "I'm going to get you help, really, the people are nice, you'll like the white place" he felt his anger rising, he didn't have time for this, heck _she_ didn't have time for this either.

"Woman, stop," he said standing up.

She looked shocked and insulted, "I have a name!" she said

"And I'll use it as soon as you let me finish," he said

"Even if I did believe you about the whole psychopathic thing, you said Planet Vageta was gone, how could I be heir to something that's destroyed?" she said

"Planet Vageta is back, someone wished it back with the dragonballs, I don't know who, but someone did," he said, "And if you don't except the throne, Planet Vageta could be doomed"

"How?" she asked still convinced he is truly crazy

"Because, if you don't except, very bad people get it," he said

"Bad people?" she asked unbelieving, "Sayins sound like the bad ones! They supposedly came to Earth to take it over" Zane was getting really sick of this.

"You don't believe me?" he asked

"Darn right I don't believe you," she said

"Fine, I'll prove it," he said, he looked at her and slowly floated up. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"There," he said, "You know you can do it too, it's a basic Sayin power, you have a lot of power, I saw it when you fought that annoying chick Rea, of course you'll need training, not a lot though, you'll probably be a fast learner" Jade swayed back and forth, and then fell backwards. Zane caught her just before she hit the ground, she was fainted.

Jade slowly opened her eyes and saw Zane sitting beside her, looking annoyed. He turned to her, "About time you woke up," he said Jade looked around, surely she was dreaming. But no, she was in his house and Zane wasn't _sitting_ next to her he was floating! She sat up.

"So I'm a-a-," she stammered

"Sayin," he finished for her, "There are some others here, although I don't know whom, frankly, I don't care all I care about is getting you back to Planet Vageta"

"What?" she said, "Who said I was going there?"

"You have to, you're Princess Vageta," he said

"No," she said, "I'm Jade and I live here, with-"

"People who lied to you your whole life?" he asked, Jade didn't reply.

"That was what I thought," he said, "now, let's go".

They stood out in front of Jades house for a while. The wind blew in the chilly earliness of evening. They stood there out in front of her driveway, the sun was almost gone and the moon was rising, it cast a beautiful look over the house. Jade stood there looking for the last time that she would see it. A tear rolled silently down her cheek. Zane brushed it off her face. "Are you ready?" he asked. She knew, she had to put all her emotions behind, she had to look forward to the future, her new destiny. She nodded, still staring at the house. Sure, they fought, but they always loved her no matter what, but that didn't excuse what they did. She shook away the emotions of it and them and she took Zanes hand. Together, they floated upward. She took one last glance at the home she was leaving behind, the _life _she was leaving behind, she knew she shouldn't because it would remind her of everything she was leaving, but she did anyway.

They floated up until someone stopped them, their voice strong and forceful.

"Stop," they said, Zane and her stopped and turned around to the newcomer, there floating equally high, was Gona.

"Gona?" Jade gasped, Gona could fly that meant she was one of them, a Sayin. But this Gona was different then her old self she had a determined look, it was odd, Jade never saw this side of her.

"Don't go with him Jade," said Gona, "He's evil"

"What?" asked Jade

"He wants you to claim the throne and take over the universe," said Gona looking at him while not blinking, Jade looked at Zane

"I want to show her her birthright, that's all," he said

"I won't let you go," she said

"How are you going to stop us?" said Zane

"I can and will stop you, however, if you leave Jade here and never bother us again, I'll let you go," she said, Zane began to laugh.

"I'm afraid really, I am," he said in amusement, but Gonas face was still very stern, not a hint of amusement in her face.

"Jade," she said, "fly away from him, don't go"

Jade just stood there (well stood flying but you know what I mean) looking between the two of them, "You knew I had powers?" she asked Gona

"No," said Gona, "Will told me"

"Will?" asked Zane and Jade at once

"Yes I," said Will, he flew up next to Gona

Zane gave an amused smile, "I knew you had powers, not strong though"

"I might not be but she is," said Will pointing to Gona, Zane laughed a short laugh.

"Her?" he said unbelieving, "Miss Everyone-has-a-good-side? You really are stupid"

But Will ignored him he turned his attention to Jade, "get away from him Jade he's only trying to use you"

"Shut up!" Zane roared, "I would never use her!" Jade looked at him and he looked as if he had not said it, he obviously did not like showing his emotions. _Perhaps he does like me,_ she thought, _Stop! Right now's not the time to think about that! _She let go of his hand and stood floating. He looked at her in shock.

"You're joining them?" he asked in disgust, she shook her head.

"I-I don't know who I'm joining," she said

"Come on Jade, he's evil," said Gona

"The throne is _yours_," he said, but then two more newcomers interrupted them. Eric and Tammy flew up and flew next to Gona and Will.

"Oh my god, not two _more_ people, I'm getting so sick of this," Zane said, Jade, Gona and Will looked questioningly at the new duo.

"Jade, Gona and Will are right, he's using you," said Tammy

"I wish people would stop saying that," said Zane as he rolled his eyes

"Great everyone just has powers now," said Jade, "Let me guess: Will told you two y'all had powers, too"

"No," said Eric, "We, uh well always knew"

"What?" asked Jade in shock, "And you've never found the time TO TELL ME?"

"What about your parents?" Tammy shot back, "You never found the time to tell us about them"

"This is a slightly bigger thing don't you think?" asked Jade in the of-course-you-not-telling-me-about-you-having-powers-is-bigger-then-me-not-telling-you-about-my-parents-fighting voice

"You had to find out on your own," said Eric

"So you knew about mine to?" asked jade shocked, "I'm starting to think _Zane _isn't the evil one"

"Jade, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't," said Tammy, "But I can tell you now: Eric and I are son and daughter of Launch and Tien, members of the z team"

"And I am son of Marron, android 18 and Krillins daughter, she was a member of the z team," said Will

"And I am daughter Goten-" began Gona

"Son of Gokus," finished Zane astonished

"Wait," said Jade trying to process all of this information, "_The _Goku, almighty powerful Goku?" Gona nodded

Then Zane talked as if he figured it all out, "Their bluffing, they want us to be scared"

"You're so arrogant," said Will, "I'd probably guess _you _were Vagetas child, not Jade"

"She_ is_ Gotens daughter," said Eric

"Liar!" yelled Zane, he sent a red blast hurtling towards Eric, it was so fast no one saw it coming; Eric fell the twenty feet or so to the ground.

"Why you!" yelled Tammy not finishing, she blasted him with her own blast, it was blue and Zane barely dodged it. His reflexes were amazing, not even a second after he dodged it did he send one in return to her, it hit her and she also fell to the ground. Jade gasped. Tammy being hit to the ground in blood, sent Gona off the edge. Gona started powering up (for anyone whose never seen an episode of DBZ, when someone powers up, they get an aura looking thing, there kai power rises and it's scary for their opponents, even more scary when the person becomes the legendary Super Sayin) she powered up until her hair was gold.

"Oh my," said Zane shocked, "she's a Super Sayin!" (A Super Sayin is a legendary Sayin, someone with great power, greater speed, and the greatest strength) Gona _was_ a Super Sayin, her hair that was once black was now gold and behind her, a tail, resembling that of a monkeys, it was gold also. The tail swayed back and forth behind her, and she attacked. With movements so fast, Jade couldn't even see her, she saw glimpses every once in a while, but that was it. Finally, Gona stopped; she was holding Zane, whom had blood dripping from his mouth. But then he smiled and flew up.

"Is that all you got?" he asked slyly, then he began powering up, and he also, turned Super Sayin. His golden tail stayed straight up like a dogs when he hears something, in this case, with his golden hair and now turquoise eyes, he looked very mean. They both flew, Jade couldn't tell which one faster, at each other. She stayed there and then she looked at Will, he must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to her a second after. He had an accusing look; Jade knew he must have thought it was her that caused all this fighting to happen, and the death.

She remembered about her two friends on the ground and she flew down. Both were camouflaged by the puddle of blood that soaked around them and on them. Jade picked up a figure that turned out to be Tammy. She used her shirt to wipe off some of the blood that was covering her body. She had to hurry, there was a very faint pulse, but she was dieing very fast. _How could this be? She just got blasted, there's blood everywhere, maybe it's the powers, _she thought as she worked. Then, she heard a faint tap. She turned to see Will standing, with a stern look.

"Stop staring! Help me!" yelled Jade but he stood firmly in place

"You need to pick," he said and looked upward, "Gona's up there risking her life to give _you_ time, don't take the time to waste" _He must really care for her_, she thought. Then, Gona hit the ground next to them. Jades anger shot through the roof, Gona was only down for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. She looked at Gona down on the ground and she flew up, eyelevel with Zane. He looked stern for a second then his expression slowly changed to show a little bit softer side. But Jade kept her face hard. She spoke in a final tone, "this is it" he looked confused and then smirked

"Which do you chose? Your planet or theirs?" he asked, Jade had been asking herself this question since he first told about her new destiny, now it was time to answer it. She thought a bout it for a minute, _Jade or Princess Vageta? _Gona floated up next to her, staying still incase he was to attack but not attacking until necessary. She didn't answer and after a minute he added, "you don't have much time you know, you're really wasting my time and yours" Jade just kept staring at him

"This is an honor you know, it doesn't happen to everyone, you're the chosen one, tradition shows royalty is the most powerful Sayins," he said

"Wrong," said Gona, "Goku was not royalty"

"He died young because of his own stupidity," said Zane, Will had obviously heard enough, he attacked Zane.

"No!" yelled Gona she was sick of it, sick of so much fighting

"Stop!" yelled Jade she was fed up with it also but they didn't stop, Gona had to help Will, he didn't stand a chance. She fought Zane also. Jade was the only one doing nothing, she was sick of it. She flew up even higher then any of them. She had no idea what she was doing, how to do it, or even if it was the right thing to do, but one thing was for sure: It was the only thing she could do, there was no choice. A tear fell down her cheek as she put all her emotions into the one blast. The blast was green, beautiful, and deadly. The light blinded them all, and it took a moment for Jade to get her sight back. She looked at the damage it had done, Gona was still standing, Will was on the ground, and Zane was gone. Gone forever, the blast had totally disintegrated him, nothing was left. Jade flew down and collapsed to the ground, it had taken everything out of her to do it, but it was done, she smiled as she felt Gona pick her up and carry her, one of her true friends, the other she did not know if she was still alive or not. For now she just sat there and enjoyed her time to herself, slowly she slipped into a deep sleep.

_Authors note: The end! Like it? If I get good reviews I'll probably make a sequel, so tell me what y'all think! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
